This World Makes You Crazy
by Broppy's-Little-Girl
Summary: Her heart completely melted when she held up a blue onesie that said 'mommy's little troll'. "The...baby will love this!" "But Poppy...-" Suki gritted through her teeth. She whirled around, facing her friend. "Chill."/ After a series of misunderstands, Poppy is pregnant. Sort of. *Based on the episode of Boy Meets World, She's having My Baby Back Ribs* Rated T cause paranoia


It was an ordinary day in Bergen Town. The sun was shining, promising a great day for both the trolls and the bergens. The troll tree stood taller than it had ever been before. It was thriving now that the bergens and had been washing it daily.

Now Branch sighed dreamily as he gazed upon his beautiful wife as she ate her pizza. Yes, his _wife_. He was still trying to remember that Poppy was his wife now, as of a month ago was their wedding. It still felt too good to be true that the pink troll that he had been in love with for practically his whole life ended up returning his feelings and even _marrying_ him.

"You know Gristle, I could watch that girl eat pizza for hours," he said, still grinning like an idiot.

"I can see why," said Gristle, giving the blue troll his smoothie they had ordered. "She's not bad for a troll."

Branch furrowed his eyebrows, about to tell his friend to back off but he closed his mouth. There was no point in getting jealous. Plus, Gristle was married with a kid on the way anyways.

"And Bridget isn't bad for a Bergen," Branch smiled.

Then Gristle furrowed his eyebrows but soon realized that it didn't mean anything. The blue troll loved Poppy with all his heart. They just got married for crying out loud! He dropped the matter and leaned on the counter, smiling at Bridget who was talking up a storm while Poppy looked a little unsatisfied as she stared at her pizza, her appetite looking lost all of a sudden.

Gristle nudged Branch. "Hey, is Poppy okay?"

"Hmm?"

"C'mon! Look at her face!"

"I am looking at her face! And a lot of other things if you know what I mean," Branch winked.

"Seriously? TMI!" he exclaimed while Branch just laughed. "I don't go around telling you-"

"Take a joke, Gristle. Seriously." The bergen king didn't say anything. Both kings looked at their queens happily until Branch realized Gristle was right. The queen looked at her pizza, looking a little sad.

Meanwhile Poppy frowned as Guy Diamond went on about his 6% body fat.

"DJ has a nice body too," Guy Diamond smiled at the red troll.

"Not really," Suki said, rubbing her arm up and down nervously and giving him a small, bashful smile.

"Oh, c'mon, you know you do!" the glittery troll insisted.

"You do," Poppy said softly, hesitantly taking a bite of her pizza. All this talk about body image started to make her feel a little insecure about her own weight. Ever since she discovered pizza she couldn't stop eating it whenever she went to the roller rink and arcade in Bergen Town. Often Branch would find her sneaking there and wouldn't let her go unless he came with her because he was worried al bergen would step on her. They would share a pizza that she usually ate most of and have Branch pay the bill.

After Suki and Guy Diamond argued over who was skinniest, Guy Diamond finished his pizza. "We should get going," he said, grabbing DJ's hand. She tensed a little at the touch of his hand, her cheeks a darker tone of red.

"I'll catch up," said Suki, looking at Poppy.

Guy Diamond frowned but nodded. "Okay." He let go of her hand slowly. "Bye guys!" He waved, Suki watching his every move as he exited the roller rink, turning in his skates and saying by to Branch and Gristle, then exiting out of the troll exit that had been installed a couple years later.

DJ turned her attention back to Poppy, about to ask her friend if everything was okay but Bridget spoke on a completely different subject. "Ooohhh girl, I think he likes you…" Bridget smiled with a snap of her finger.

Poppy didn't say anything to this. She knew her bergen friend was talking the truth and Suki had liked Guy Diamond and Guy Diamond liked her. The only problem was they were both to proud to admit it, Suki especially.

"Guy Diamond? W-What? No!" denied the red troll, a little bit flushed. "What did he say something?" she asked curiously, unaware that she actually let the words slip out.

"He doesn't even _have_ to say anything, there's that look in his eyes- like the one Branch gives Poppy."

"Oh, c'mon, name me one other troll couple that loves each other more than Branch and Poppy."

"Easy. You and Guy Diamond," Poppy muttered, her mouth full of pizza.

"That's totally not fair- we aren't even dating! We...We're just friends…"

" _Just friends_ don't compliment each others bodies," Bridget pointed out.

"He was just being a good _friend_. Plus, Smidge tells me that all the time!"

"Well Smidge is obsessed with bodybuilding and lifting things, she always has something nice to say about someone body," said Poppy. "But Guy Diamond...he wants that body." She winked, causing her friend to go an even darker shade of red.

"You're gross! Branch took away your innocence!" exclaimed Suki, swatting the queen's arm playfully.

"Okay, okay," Bridget laughed, "if you're so called, _just friends,_ then why were you looking at his glittery butt as he walked away?"

"I wasn't looking at his butt!"

"You kind of were…" Poppy said.

"Was not!" she crossed her arms over her chest and exhaled. Then she sighed. "Okay," she reasoned. "Maybe I was, happy?" Before they could answer she continued. "But it's kind of impossible NOT to look at."

"I don't look at it," Poppy mumbled.

"Yeah but you have Branch's blue butt to look at."

Poppy smiled dreamily. "And a great thing it is to look at," she sighed.

"Anyway," said the DJ, unsure of how to respond to that, "I should get going."

"Gotta catch up with your boyfriend?" Bridget smiled.

"He's NOT my boyfriend!"

"Mhm," Poppy mumbled, turning her attention back to her beloved pizza that she knew she should really have cut down on. It'd be great to be skinny like Suki and 6% body fat like Guy Diamond. With each second of looking the the pizza her confidence went down.

"See you guys," Suki said, slipping out of the booth and making her way out quickly and quietly as her skates could take her. Branch waved at her but she didn't even acknowledge him or Gristle as she turned her skates in and left the roller rink.

"I should get going too, Poppy," said Bridget. "I'm a bit tired. I'll see you later, alright?"

When Poppy didn't respond, Bridget cocked her head to the side and poked the pink troll ever so gently with her finger. "Hey, earth to Poppy?"

Poppy shook herself and looked up at her bergen friend. "Sorry Bridget," she apologized. "I was just...thinking."

"About what? You okay?"

Poppy wanted to tell her what was bothering her but decided maybe it'd be best to take matters into her own hands. At least not telling Bridget, who had enough to deal with as is. "It's nothing, really." She flashed her a fake smile, which fooled Bridget to her surprise. "You go get some rest, um, and I Branch and I should be getting home soon." She hugged her friend's finger, then walked across the table to feel the growing belly. "And goodbye future niece or nephew," she cooed.

Bridget giggled. "Gristle thinks it'll be a boy, I think it'll be a girl."

"As long as the baby is healthy is all that matters," Poppy smiled.

"I wish you were there sooner when we made that bet…"

"You made a bet over your own child?!"

"What's wrong with that? Bergens make bets all the time."

"Over their own children?"

"Sometimes."

"You guys are ridiculous," Poppy said under her breath, trying not to crack a smile.

"Says the people that hug every hour."

"We don't do that anymore. Hug time is all the time, remember?"

"Yes," said Bridget. "I remember." She smiled, slipping out of the booth. "Bye Poppy Seed, I'll see you later!" she made her way towards Gristle and Branch. Poppy couldn't hear what she was saying but she knew it had to be somewhere along the lines that the bergen queen was going to rest.

Poppy wasn't alone long. Her thoughts were cut off when a familiar giraffe-like troll came crashing to her booth, uncontrollable on his roller skates but he was still laughing, happy as can be as he slide in the booth.

"Hey, Poppy!" he panted.

"Hey Cooper…"

When she saw the tall troll eyeing her pizza, she got an idea. "Cooper do you think I'm fat?"

"Yeah…" he said, still eyeing the pizza. Poppy was a little surprise at his sudden answer. It didn't even seem like he took any time to think about the question and analyze it. He looked at bit uninterested as well.

"Finally- someone _honest_! If we are being honest, since you've discovered pizza you've put on a few as well."

Cooper looked at her this time. "Well, that's true I guess."

"I have an idea then!"

He bounced in excitement. "Do tell!"

"How about we go on a diet together?"

"How are we gonna do that, we're pigs," he said sadly.

"That's why we are doing this together! We can help each other. If I want a chocolate bar, you can talk me out of it, and vis versa."

"Righttt. Then we can _share_ the chocolate bar!"

"No, we take that chocolate bar, as hard as it'll be, and throw it in the trash!"

"Why would you want a perfectly good chocolate bar to go to waste?! You can feed it to Keith- that kid eats anything!"

"That's true…" Poppy thought a moment. "So will you do it with me?"

"Yeah!" he said excitedly.

"Great! I'm gonna get going, I'll see you later okay?"

Poppy happily got up from the booth and made her way towards Branch.

Cooper waited till they were out of his sight before he stuffed a whole piece of pizza in his mouth.

* * *

It was 3 am. Everyone was in their pods sleeping peacefully, happily, and soundly. Branch has his nose nuzzled in Poppy's back. She smiled, gently pulling him off and getting up. As quiet as she could she opened the drawer and pulled out some of Branch's sweats and one of his t-shirts. It came to a surprise to her that when they first moved in together that he actually had other outfits except his vest.

She slipped out of her pj's and got into Branch's warm clothes, breathing in his scent for a moment before doing so. The sweats were a bit more tight than she expected them to be but they would do for now. After all beggars couldn't be choosers.

Once she was dressed and her hair was put in a tight ponytail, she snuck out of her pod, making her way down the branch that lead back to the center of the troll tree. It was chilly out, and as expected no one was out here. Than she raced down the tunnel that lead to the lowest level of the troll tree, where the nursery was where the infants who had just been born slept. She stopped at her tracks, knowing she just _had_ to look at the little ones, they were the future.

"Hello littles," she smiled, tucking a little purple one in who was shivering. The purple troll then smiled, snuggling into his pillow.

Poppy smiled, hurrying out of this area because she knew if she stayed she would come ever more attached. She loved these kids and could usually be found singing them to sleep.

The next tunnel lead to the elders, where he father was sleeping. Poppy made the mistake of not watching where she was going because she tripped on a bed frame. The good news was that it happened to be Peppy's.

"Poppy?" asked the former king, his eyes barely opened. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it," said Poppy. "I'll see you in the morning for the morning song, yes?"

The orange troll nodded slowly. "Alrighty, then, goodnight Poppy Seed." He leaned back and rested his head on the pillow.

Finally she ads it to the last tunnel. It was an inclosed place. It was cozy and warm in here, and right on the left side there was a pool that provided water that was crystal clear. This was right were Cooper's pink pod was.

She didn't even knock as she bursted through his wooden door. "ITS WORKOUT TIME COOPER!" she exclaimed, jumping on top of the giraffe-like troll, causing him to jump.

"Ah! Poppy, what time is it?" he asked tiredly.

"I just told you! Workout time!"

"Seriously, what-" he checked his clock and realized the it was _3:15 AM!_ "Poppy, I agreed to go on a _diet_ with you. We never said anything about exercising."

"I know, but I woke up in a cold sweat, right? Branch stole the covers from me, again, and I just couldn't get back to sleep after that. So I start thinking about ways to lose weight- and it came to me- we should exercise early in the morning!"

* * *

"WE WILL NOT EAT ANY JUNK!" Poppy sang (screamed, more like) as her and Cooper jogged through the forest.

"WE WILL NOT EAT ANY JUNK!" he repeated.

"CAUSE WE'RE ON A DIET!" she continued, forcing the words to come out of her dry mouth.

"CAUSE WE'RE ON A DIET!" Cooper was beginning to pant, his four legs slowing down.

"I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN TAKE IT!"

"THIS IS HARD I MUST ADMIT!"

"MAYBE WE SHOULD…" Poppy's eyes felt a little tired now. "Call it quits…." She collapsed on her knees then right on her belly, her face planting in the dirt. Cooper wasn't far behind. He fell backwards, arms and legs sprawled everywhere.

"Let's never do this again," Poppy painted. "We'll just stick to the diet."

* * *

Poppy was still dripping with sweat when she finally got home. She panted heavily, her stomach twisting in a knot. "Ugh," she murmured, sitting down on her side of the bed where and rubbing her temples and holding her stomach. "Oh, my stomach…." she groaned.

Branch's blue eyes opened at this immediately. "Poppy?" he asked sleepily. "Did you say something? Are you okay?"

The pink troll could no longer take it. She ran into the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet. Branch followed close behind, holding her hair back. "It's okay Poppy…"

"Bleh!"

"Let it out…"

"Bleh!"

"That's my girl," said Branch, patting her on the back soothingly.

When she finished she flushed the toilet, gagging and getting onto the floor and curling up in a ball. "What...color is that?" he asked as the strange vomit flushed.

Branch shook his head, forgetting about the weird color and felt her forehead, which was extremely warm and sweaty. "You're so warm…" he said softly and sympathetically.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she smiled. She really was fine, she just ran a lot this morning and wasn't used to it. That was all it was.

After a couple moments of catching her breath, she was alright. "Are you sure you're okay?" Branch asked. "You gave me a scare."

"I'm okay Branch, really," she assured, kissing him on the cheek.

He blushed. "I'm not sure if I believe you just yet…"

"Oh?" Poppy smiled, kissing his lips this time for long while and pulling away. "What about now?"

"Okay," he said softly, their noses bushing against each others.

Poppy made her way to the mirror located right by the entrance of their pod. She frowned at her reflection, playing with her hair. "Branch, do you think I'm beautiful?" she asked.

"Of course I do...you're the most beautiful troll I've ever seen. C'mere I'll prove it to you," he smirked, patting for her to sit down.

"I'm not in the mood right now…"

"Awe, pooh. Why must you ran on my parade?" he asked, standing up, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck. "You sure you're not in the mood?" he grinned.

"Stop it," she said, wincing away from his grip.

Branch frowned. Something was definitely wrong, but he wasn't going to ask just yet. "Hey! How about I make some blueberry pancakes? That'll put you in the mood!"

"Yes, because burning the stove is a way to turn on a girl. You're such a charmer."

"Hey! I only did that once- it was our first date. Let it die," he laughed. "Okay, maybe they won't put you in the mood, but maybe it'll cheer you up a little."

"I don't feel like pancakes…" she knew that syrupy pancakes would definitely break her diet. She knew she just started today but it wouldn't be a good start to eating healthy. She was going to miss Branch's delicious pancakes, but she wanted to be healthy.

"You're not in the mood, you don't want my pancakes, and you threw up this morning. Also, why are you wearing my pants? Do they even fit? They look a bit tight..."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"I'm going for a walk, I'll see you later," she said, not even giving him a kiss goodbye as she put on her crown and walked outside.

Branch, confused and unhappy, narrowed his eyes. "She took my pants…"

"Alright," said Guy Diamond, licking his fort full of butter, "let's try to fidget this out. A loss of appetite, not in "the mood" as you call it…"

"Yeah! And she picked this morning!" Branch said, sitting up a little in his chair. "I don't get it- I can't believe she didn't want my blueberry pancakes, you are delicious!"

"Mhm…" Guy Diamond smiled, taking another bite. "And she couldn't fit in your pants."

"And stole them," he grumbled. "So what do you think?" Branch asked quickly.

Guy Diamond went over the symptoms once more, and suddenly he added them together. "Branch," he said, getting the king's attention.

"What?" he asked, worried.

The glittery troll managed to calm down and smile a little, taking taking a breath. "Branch...what would you think if these two pancakes got all smothered in butter and syrup and formed...a little pancake?"

"I see what you're saying," Branch smiled, getting up off the table. "You want seconds." The blue troll was about to turn on the grill until Guy Diamond tugged on his arm.

"Branch, Poppy's pregnant."

Branch stiffened. Pregnant? So soon? They hadn't even been married long! I mean sure he was excited about having children with the love of his life but this was so...sudden. He didn't picture starting a family for another three or four _years_. And the kid...what if it wasn't healthy? What if it was like _him_? He didn't want it to be like him, he wanted him or her to be just like Poppy…

"P-Pregnant?" was all he managed to get out at this moment of shock.

Guy Diamond nodded. "It sounds like it to me. I mean, she has the symptoms!"

"I don't understand," he muttered, looking up at his friend, biting his lower lip fiddling his fingers. "How could this happen?"

"Alright, listen…" he put his hand on his shoulder. "When a male troll loves a female troll-"

"I know _how_ it happens! But... _how_? We did everything a responsible couple would do!"

"Did you use the-"

"Yep."

"Was she on the-"

"Mhm."

"Did you try the…"

Branch nodded vigorously. "EVERYTHING!"

"At least you were safe...my parents didn't even-"

"We're talking about me here! I..I can't have a baby!" he said frantically, passing around the house. "I'll drive them crazy! What if it's grumpy and miserable? Their life will be ruined!"

"C'mon, it won't be so bad! The kid would be royalty!"

"Yeah, a royal pain! I'm _terrible_ with kids! i feel so awkward and my eyes always twitch!"

"Branch!" Guy Diamond griped his shoulders. "Relax. Stay calm."

"Now you sound like Creek," he scowled.

"Sorry. Okay, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe she's not pregnant."

"She's not?" he asked hopefully.

"The only way you are going to find out is if you ask her about it. Talk to your wife. It'll be okay."

* * *

Poppy bit her lip as she eyed a little yellow troll happily ate his cupcake. Her palms started to sweat a little. "Queen Poppy, would you like a cupcake?" a red little girl asked, holding it up to her. "They are fresh from Mrs. Batter's bakery!"

The smell of the delicious cupcakes mocked her and she tensed. Sweets were so hard to resist. Almost if not equally hard to pizza.

Before Poppy knew it the cupcake was smacked out of her hands and onto the ground. "NO! She does NOT want a cupcake!" Cooper said, causing the little girl to cry and run away.

"Geez, what did you do that for? You could've said it politely…"

"I saw that look in your eye, you were going to take it!"

"Was not!"

"We can't break our diet! We just started! I-" he cut himself off when he saw Mrs. Batter carrying a tray of cookies as the kids cheered. He was about to run for it but she held her friend back.

"Cooper! No!" Then she was distracted when another kid offered her a piece of chocolate.

"No Poppy! Refuse the temptation!" The giraffe-like troll exclaimed, blocking her way.

"Please! Just this one!" she begged.

"You want a Snicker Doodle Queen Poppy? They're fresh! You can have one too Mr. Cooper!"

"Queen Poppy! Mrs. Batter also made Rice Crispy treats!"

"You can have the rest of my brownie Queen Poppy! I'm too full."

She went completely nuts for a moment as she imagined she had traveled candy mountain where there would be a river full of milk with cookie and banana split boats, and cotton candy clouds. At the end of the rainbow would not be gold but would be chocolate. "I WANT TO EAT THEM ALLLLLLLL!" exclaimed the queen.

It took a lot of convincing but Cooper eventually calmed her. "Easy, easy! Calm that fat belly...inhale, exhale."

Branch had just entered the scene as if it was his cue.

Poppy closed her eyes and took a few breaths in and a few breaths out. "Phew, that feels a lot better. Thanks for helping me Cooper, I was so close to giving in. Remember we can't tell anyone about this, at least not yet. Especially not Branch, he's already suspicious."

"Right," Cooper nodded. "I'll see ya later."

"Bye Cooper!" she gave him a hug before trotting away.

Cooper smiled, trying his hardest to ignore the smell of baked treats that lingered in the air as he ran straight into Branch. "Oh, hey Branch!"

"Tell me what you know," he demanded, "what's going on?"

"She's in trouble and it's all your fault! You're pancakes and butter did this to her!

"But why did she tell you first instead of her own husband?"

"Because she knew you would react this way."

"Like a protective freak?"

"I don't see why you would need to be protective, but okay. You see trolls like Poppy and I have similar appetites, that's how we get in situations like this."

"You've been in a situation like this?"

"On and off."

"Does the snack pack know?"

"Yeah the snack pack knows. Satin and Chenille think I should take more responsibility but hey it's not their actually thinks it's kinda funny. I mean he's my best friend, he thinks everything I do is funny." He laughed.

"Oooh this is no laughing matter Cooper. Every day she gets bigger, and my life gets a little more complicated!"

"Your life?! Is that all you can think about? Her body is uncontrollable she put up quite a fight because she couldn't resist the sweet temptations of sweets!"

"I don't know what I should do!"

"I don't either! The secret is out and you we're even supposed to know!"

Without saying anything else, Branch ran to Guy Diamond's pod without even knocking. "You were right Guy Diamond! It's true! THE BABY IS COMING! AHHHH!" He pushed Suki out of the way and onto the floor and ran outside.

Guy Diamond quickly helped his friend up. "What's his deal? Baby?"

"You didn't hear it from me," said the glittery troll sofly. "Poppy is pregnant."

"Poppy is pregnant!" exclaimed the DJ. "Ohhh, this is so exciting!" She hugged him tightly. He smiled, pressing his cheek against her shoulder and nuzzled into it.

* * *

The misunderstanding spread like a wildfire. Branch was still a nervous wreck as he made his way to Peppy's pod. He practiced what he had wanted to say about a million times. Poppy still hadn't told him her secret, and he had been hinting it but she always avoided it and didn't make eye contact so there wasn't many communication between them in the last couple days. He was unaware that everyone now knew so when he knocked on the door he was unsure how Peppy was going to react when he told him the news.

It took a few moments for the former king to open the door. For Branch it felt like years but his heart rate increased when the orange troll opened the door.

"Hey, Branch!" smiled the elder.

"Hey, um, sir. May I talk to you?"

"Of course! Come in, come in! Get comfy, have so berries. Poppy rarely visits these days, she is a little preoccupied with your little one."

Branch's mouth dropped. "How...How did you know…?"

"It's been the talk of the troll tree! Can you believe it? I'm gonna be a grandpa!"

"Sir, she hasn't even-"

"Oh, you look so tense. Don't worry," he soothed. "You are going to make a wonderful father. I remember when I first found out my wife was having Poppy...good golly I was scared to death. We were a few years younger than you, and we weren't even to be married yet. Nine months came and went, and on that special day, the first day of spring- I'll never forget- popped out a beautiful pink baby girl. They wrapped her in a blanket. Our beautiful Poppy." Tears filled the old troll's eyes and Branch silenced. "Trust me, son." He put his hands on his shoulders. "Being a father is the greatest gift life could give a king. Or any male troll in that matter. So don't worry, everything will turn out fine."

Branch took in everything he said, no longer frantic. "I guess I was just...worried." He smiled. "I'm gonna be father."

Peppy patted his back so hard that he almost couldn't feel it anymore. "That'a boy! You should get going, I'm sure you and Poppy have a lot to do."

Branch didn't even try to tell Peppy that she didn't know. He just nodded and smiled. "Thanks Peppy!" He gave the former king a small hug and was on his way. He knew exactly what he was going to do next.

* * *

It had been a week since Cooper and Poppy had started their diet. Poppy felt great today. She was still a little tempted to eat something sweet but stood her ground.

Today everyone had been treating her...different. It was a good different, but a little strange. Something was definitely going on.

When she visited Bridget she said she looked like a "total babe" today. Was it because she was losing weight? Wow, the results must've been quick!

Her and Suki walked to the roller rink, and once they came to the entrance the DJ was still grinning. "Poppy I just wanted to say you are radiant, absolutely glowing, like a total babe!"

"Thanks!" Poppy smiled. "You know, everyone has been treating me different. Bridget just said the exact to same thing to me this morning."

"Oohh! We are just so proud of you, we are so happy for you." Poppy smiled while DJ held out her hand. "Mind if I feel?"

"Um, sure?" she felt a little weird that her friend wanted to feel her belly but she shrugged it off. "You can really feel it in my hips. This is so great! I've only been dieting for a week and you can already feel a difference?"

"Honey, you can't be dieting when you're pregnant!"

Poppy cocked her head. "What…?"

"Poppy, I know about the baby!" she squealed.

Oh no. "Suki, I don't know what you heard but I'm not pregnant.

"It's okay, you don't have to pretend-"

"Suki, I'm serious. I'm not pregnant." Utterly confused, she pushed the door open and went inside.

"Uh oh," said Suki.

Yeah, _uh oh_.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted, causing Poppy to jump. The roller rink was all decorated in glitter and balloons. It was a beautiful thing to look at.

Through the crowd came a grinning Branch. "Poppy, I love you!" He hugged her. She didn't hug back, for she was so confused to hug back.

"Oh my god, girlfriend!" Bridget exclaimed. "I can't believe that we are going to be pregnant at the same time! This is so great! Oh, before I forget, Gristle and I got you something!" She pulled out a small gift bag and handed it to her. Poppy opened it up, faking a smile.

Her heart completely melted when she held up a blue onesie that said "mommy's little troll".

"It took us quite a while to make it. Branch helped a little with the sewing."

"This is very sweet and all but Poppy has something to tell you," Suki said, nudging the pink troll.

"Right...I do…" She was going to be digging a deeper hole, but this onesie made her feel like she actually _was_ pregnant. "The...baby will love this!" She held it up, causing everyone but Suki to cheer.

"But Poppy...-" Suki gritted through her teeth

She whirled around, facing her friend. "Chill."

"Congratulations Poppy!" Guy Diamond smiled. "You'll be a beautiful mother. Suki and I got something for you as well. You're going to be spending as lot of time at home with the little one so I got you your very own flat screen TV! It has all the movie channels as well!"

 _Wow_... _that's so nice!_ "Thanks so much G.D!" she gave him a small hug.

"But you _aren't_ pregnant!" Sookie whispered loudly.

"I'LL GET PREGNANT OKAY?!" Poppy whispered harshly, pushing past her and sitting on one of the benches.

Branch sat closely next to her, placing his ear on her belly and started talking to it. "Hello baby," he cooed. "It's your daddy, yes it is! Yes it is. Daddy loves you so much!" He kissed it. It was an adorable sight to see, only if she was pregnant. She knew she needed to confess.

"Branch I have to tell you something."

The king took both of his hands and placed them in hers."Anything, but before you I just wanted to say...I was honestly scared to death about this baby. Then I started thinking about how much we love each other, and how this baby is going to affect our lives. It's a troll that will be connected to us in a million different ways, and we are going to take care of them. Teach them right from wrong, and when they're grown up they'll have kids of their own. Poppy, we are having a baby! That's incredible. We took a little bit of me, and a little bit of you, and we made a baby."

Poppy rubbed circles with her thumb against the top of his hand. "Oh boy…"

"Or girl," he smiled.

"Oh boy…" she repeated. He was so happy and she knew that what she was going to say next would break his heart. "Branch I'm not pregnant…"

"What?" he whispered.

"Everyone." Everyone quieted down. "I have something to say. I don't know how this rumor got started but...I'm not pregnant. There's no baby…"

Branch frowned, looking like a puppy who just got kicked out in the rain. "But, Poppy...I thought…"

"I'm so sorry Branch," she said softly, touching his face.

Meanwhile Guy Diamond was starting to make his exit. "This is all Guy Diamond's fault!"

Suki stopped him before he could run out. "Mind explaining why this is your fault?" Poppy asked, hands on her hips.

"Well...Branch told me you threw up last week. And that you weren't in "the mood", and you refused his pancakes and stole his pants."

The more Poppy thought about this the more it made sense. "No, you've got it all wrong. Truth is I felt insecure. I was't the skinny one or the one with 8% body fat."

"6%," Guy Diamond corrected.

"Anyway, Cooper and I agreed to go on a diet," she explained.

"What now?" asked the tall troll who was stuffing himself with pizza.

"He said I was fat."

"He said you were fat?!" Branch fumed.

"You're not fat, I just wanted you to give me your pizza."

Branch sighed and rolled his eyes. "Poppy, why would you need to go on a diet? I love you for you and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, you're gorgeous Poppy!" Bridget said.

"I'd kill for those curves!" Suki said.

"Thank you guys. And I love you too Branch." She connected foreheads with her husband, their hair wrapping around each others as their bodies glowed happily.

* * *

"Look at this one," Poppy smiled at the cute little baby girl. It was almost midnight and the couple decided it was a it'd be fun to take a little field trip to the nursery because none of them could sleep. She was dark blue- the color of Branch's hair- with a pink nose and light purple hair. "She could pass as our daughter."

"Yeah, she could," Branch smiled, grabbing her dark blue hand. Her hand wrapped around his fingers.

"And you say children hate you. If this one likes you how bad can you be?"

"She doesn't know me yet."

After a few moments of silence Poppy spoke up, pulling out the blue onesie that Bridget had let her keep. "Look how cute this is," she smiled, pulling it close to her.

"You could never fit that honey," he teased.

She playfully swatted his arm with it. "So, are you disappointed about the baby?"

"A little," he said frankly. "Do you want this someday?" he asked softly as he gazed upon the sleeping baby girl.

"What? A baby?"

"Yeah."

"When we're ready, honey." She wrapped her arms around his vest and kissed his back. "Only when we're ready."

* * *

 **Hoped you guys lIked it! I know it was a bit long but hopefully it was good anyway because I typed my fingers off XD**

 **Once again this was based off of on of my favorite episodes of Boy Meets World when Cory thinks Topanga is pregnant lol.**

 **Threw in some DJ Suki/ Guy Diamond moments because I'm starting to ship it. Do you guys ship it? ^.^**

 **Also the "I WANT TO EAT THEM ALLLLL!" is a reference to the deleted scene with alllll of those dresses 😂**

 **Anyway, please tell me what you think! 💕**


End file.
